Something Worse Is About To Come
by Raven Alexis Declan
Summary: "I'm sorry Dr. D. I couldn't protect you." with one red glowing eye and a newly loaded crossbow were the one that was responsible, the new nightmare had arrived and the first target: Shego, and then Team Possible. Kigo don't like don't read will try to update in the next few hours or tomorrow.


_**Author's Note**_: I do _**NOT**_ own anything of Kim Possible. This is my first KP fanfic, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

_**Raven Alexis Declan**_

**Something Worse Is About To Come **

Chapter One

The Nightmare Begins

Blood dripped down the side of Shego's face as she slowly got up from the ground after being thrown through one of Dr. D's lairs. Shego knew that she was hurt badly and there was only one person she trusted to help her. Taking a look over the dead body of Dr. D she whispered, "I'm sorry Dr. D. I couldn't protect you."

Then turned around and ran the best she could out of the building as it begin to crumble to pieces. On the other side of the building stood with one red glowing eye and a newly loaded crossbow were the one that was responsible, the new nightmare had arrived and the first target: Shego, and then Team Possible.

"Soon I will get Shego and Team Possible, then the world will be mine." Said the man with the glowing red eye before he disappeared from sight as police pulled up to the destroyed building.

Blinking rapidly Shego started at the Possible house before slowly limping over to the front door. Taking a big breath she knocked on the door and waited hoping and praying that anybody was home. Looking down at her body she found three arrows stick out of her, one through her shoulder, one through her thigh and last one was in her side.

As the door opened to revile Dr. Mr. Possible with a smile till he saw Shego standing there almost dead, and bleeding badly his smile feel off his face as he yelled for both his daughter and wife to come quickly as Shego's body feel forward because she passed out from losing too much blood.

Kim Possible the girl who can do anything was ready for anything but what she saw when both her and her mother rounded the corner when her dad had yelled for them to come quickly. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

At the sight of Shego sent Ann into Doctor Mode, "Kim quick grab my med kit from my car. James bring her into the kitchen and set her on the table. Quickly now she's losing way too much blood."

Kim took off outside to her mother's car as Ron pulled up on his scooter, "Hey KP, what's …" he started to say but Kim didn't wait just as soon as her hands landed on her mom's med kit she slammed the door and took off back inside the house not once saying anything to Ron.

Ron turned off his scooter and took off after Kim inside the house, only to stop at the sight of Shego lying on his girlfriend's kitchen table bleeding badly.

"What the heck happened to Shego?!" Ron said, as he ran to help Mr. Possible grab everything that his wife shouted out at them.

"I don't know Ron she just showed up at our door like this." Kim said as she applied pressure to a deep wound.

"Kim, honey I need to you go contact Wade." Ann said, as she continues to wipe the blood off Shego's face trying to find a wound.

Not waiting around, Kim took off upstairs to grab her kimmuintator, and then ran back down stairs.

"Here you go mom." Kim said, handing her the device.

"Wade, I need a quick x-ray of Shego's body." Ann said, as she showed Shego to Wade.

Wade just nodded his head and quickly typed on his computer, "Okay, I'm sending one now."

"Quickly, she's going into shock! James the incubators from the garage charge them quickly!"

After hours they finally got Shego stable besides the one arrow in her side. Every time Ann pulled on it would screw itself back into Shego's body making the wound worse.

"I don't understand it. Who in their right mind would ever go after Shego?" Kim said as she talked quietly to Ron and Wade.

"Kimm….e?"

Kim and her family, Ron and Wade looked over at the kitchen table before moving to it.

"Kimm..e?"

Kim smiled and grabbed her hand, "I'm right here Shego."

Shego smiled sadly, "Dr. D is dead, Kim. I couldn't protect him."

At the news of Drakken everyone looked down at the ground, "Protect him from what Shego? Who did this to you?"

Shego smiled sadly as tears rolled down her face, "I shouldn't have came here. I shouldn't have came… By coming here I've put you and everyone you love in danger."

Kim and her family and friends looked at each other before looking back down at Shego when she hissed in pain by pulling on the only arrow left.

Ann seeing what she was doing moved to stop her only to stop at the arrow being pulled out; quickly she moved in to clean the wound and to see what kind of damage it made, since Shego passed out from pain.


End file.
